User talk:NerdyBoutKirby
Archives *1 *2 *3 Stubs Hi, I understand that you're worried about new users making stubs, but I'm having difficulty seeing the problem with stubs at all. They pose no threat to the wiki and can easily be expanded upon, and they're more useful than blank pages from red links. If we delete a page that a new user creates simply because it's a stub, that discourages the userbase by making them feel as though their edits serve no purpose, and keeps new users from making edits in the first place. Also, your talk page is getting quite large; I think an archive is in order (you can keep this section on the page and archive the rest). BNK [ |T| ] 00:34, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :You make valid points. I just feel that a page should look, I dunno, adequate at the very least. Many times editors will make a stub and never return to it, thinking their job is done. Wikia is all about editing and improving things, I get that. But those who hire a maid often cause more messes than those who don't, simply because they know the maid will clean up any mess they make. Intentionally creating a stub and saying, "That's good enough," is a statement of irresponsibility. I don't expect perfection out of the community, but yikes, some of these guys could at least try. :Some of the stubs I've been seeing have been devoid of images and only stated a couple sentences of obvious information (i.e. XXX is a boss in KTD, he's fought in YYY Land, END) that was retrieved from the Kirby: Triple Deluxe article. Gamers reading the stub won't find its content useful because there's so little they can learn from it. We barely benefit from it because the (tiny) info was there to begin with and would take 45 seconds to retype. In the time it takes to correct one stub, three more can be created; if we aren't careful, KTD will become infested with them. If we accumulate too many grammar-free stubs, we'll look sloppy and unprofessional to passerbys. We don't want that, do we? :Those are only my observations, however. Altogether, it is a worthy discussion. On a separate note, how exactly does one archive a talk page? NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 01:41, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I see where you're getting, but as for leaving them not edited, there is a page listing all articles that are stubs that people can go to in order to add info. Plus, it allows multiple people to create the page and elaborate on it instead of having only one person do the majority of the page on a workshop. However, I do see what you mean by the whole passerby thing and that what is usually typed up doesn't take long to replicate. Also, by including that the content from these stubs comes from Kirby: Triple Deluxe, people might understand that it's simply just a new game that hasn't had many people to edit and create articles for. Iqskirby (talk) 02:10, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. I suppose it doesn't hurt to disallow the creation of pages that are sure to be stubs for the sake of keeping congestion to a minimum. I like to think that readers have a little more patience, and I don't think that users create stubs to leave them in that state for all intents and purposes. As an admin that hasn't been here in a while and given how well you've kept up the Wiki, I feel your input supersedes mine in this case. As for archiving, don't worry about it, I've already created the page. But for future reference, to archive a page, create an archive sub-page (i.e. User talk:NerdyBoutKirby/Archive X) and move all or most of the content to it, then add the link to it on your emptied talk page. BNK [ |T| ] 05:42, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, man. I'll be sure to archive on my own in the future. =) NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 19:41, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Overbooked? It seems like you have a lot to do on this wiki, considering you and Meta Kirby are the only active admins on this wiki, and Meta Kirby's new. I will be glad to help you guys if I can. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 12:19, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not an admin yet, but any help will be greatly appreciated. I'd recommend checking out the Activity page occasionally and un-doing or otherwise revising seemingly sketchy or poorly written words/paragraphs. That's usually what I do unless I notice something more important or NBK assigns me something. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:12, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. I'll try to help! Also, the wiki needs more KTD articles, which I will try to make in my Workshop. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 20:29, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Rooyal Road Variation I see you've done a lot of work with Coily Rattler there and I want to congratulate you. You've done a great job with it. However, unfortunately there is still something lacking: when encountering a boss in Royal Road, its attack pattern is different than the original version. You going to add a section for that or just leave it be for now? Iqskirby (talk) 22:33, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't notice a difference. Is there one? There's only so much info we can through at the reader... NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 03:14, June 10, 2014 (UTC)